TDE Total Drama Extreme
by CookieKid
Summary: ITS ANOTHER TDI COMPETITION :D NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.
1. Chapter 1

TDE- Total Drama Extreme

NOTE: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. I'm just a kid who likes cookies, enjoy the story.

"Hello, America, Canada, and other countries watching, this is a whole new kind of drama. 15 new campers and no old ones, so you won't be seeing Harold, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Leshawna, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Tyler, or Courtney. Instead, the only people you'll see that were in other seasons are the host, Chris, that's me, and Chef. Now, watch the drama unfold on Total- Drama- Extreme!!!!!" said Chris.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"Now we watch all the new campers arrive, like we did in TDI." Explained Chris, "Look, here comes Jemma, our first contestant to arrive.

"HELLO EVERYONE, wait, where is everyone? Are they hiding, I'm not that bad, am I? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Everyone hates me!!!!" Jemma screamed.

"Calm down, Jemma!" said Chris, " Nobody else has gotten here yet."

"Oh, that's why nobody's here. I'm bored, nobody is talking about how pretty I am, TTYL."

"Looks like we got "a new Lindsay" on our hands" said Chris, "" Hey, looks like the 2nd contestant to arrive, Maple, is here.

"Hello Maple," said Chris.

"Hi everyone who is watching, just telling you for future references I'm an outgoing, smart girl." she said.

"Yeah, sure, we'll see about the "smart" part." said Chef.

"Hey, here's Jen," said Chris.

"Hi, I'm Jen, this place is stupid" she said.

"Here's the new "Gwen" for ya'." said Chris, "I spy our 4th contestant coming, Samantha,"

"Hi, I'm Samantha and I'm the most positively, awesomely good person and I'll get along with everyone!" exclaimed Samantha.

"Looks like she'll be out soon, but we don't know yet, or will we? No, we won't!" predicted Chris.

"Cool, our 5th contestant to arrive is here, her name is Dream." said Chef.

"Hi, my name is Dream, and I love to dream, cause' my dream, the dream, for world peace, will totally come true. " she said in a hippy voice.

"She is the biggest hippy/ weirdo (actually, I'm not sure about the weirdo part because hippies are weird) I've ever seen." said Chris.

"Hey look! Contestant number 5 has arrived." said Chris.

"Hey, I'm Kora. I love dolphins and jellyfish and, basically everything about the sea, and I like cookies (He he)." she said.

"Wow, if only they added one more letter to her name and changed the K to a C, then is would be Coral." said Chef.

"Looks like our final girl contestant is here," said Chris.

"Yo, I'm Zoey, Zoe is my nickname, it rhymes with yo." said Zoey.

"Now, it's time for the boys to come, and here comes the first one, his name is Quest." said Chris.

"Hello," he said in an elegant English accent, " Is there any place where I can buy some fish and chips?" he asked.

"Whoa, no one from the other seasons can top that, let's see if the next boy can, George." said Chef.

"Hi, I'm George and I'm your typical teenage boy." he said.

"No, he ain't topping the other guy." said Chef.

"Well, it looks like Patrick is here," said Chris.

"Yay, I'm finally here, let's get this PARTY STARTED!!!!!!" screamed Patrick.

"I have a feeling he's going to cause some drama." said Chris.

"Here comes Harris." Chef said.

"Yo dogs I'm Harris and I'm gonna' raise the roof!" he said trying to rap.

"Now that's Tyler, but a rap version." Chris said.

"Here are our last four contestants arriving on the same boat, we couldn't afford more than one, he he he he he." Chris explained.

"Hi, I'm Rahul," he said, " I'm Paul, and I'm gonna' win!" he yelled, "I'm Brad, and I can "bring it" so beware", said Brad.

"And our last contestant, Quirt." Chris said.

"Hi, I'm Quirt," he said.

"What kind of name is Quirt," said Jen.

"My mom thinks it's cool," Quirt said.

"No duh, she's your mom, she named you," said Jen, "you're a squirt, hey that rhymes, Quirt, your new nickname is Squirt"

"Oh man," said Squirt.

"Now, all the campers have officially arrived, in the next chapter, you'll see all the drama and a huge surprise, said Chris, "See you again on the next chapter of Total Drama Action!"


	2. Chapter 2

TDE- Total Drama Extreme

NOTE: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, I'm just a kid who likes cookies, enjoy the story.

Sorry about the typos I made on Chapter 1.

"Last Time on Total- Drama- Extreme, the campers arrived and said their first words of the season. Although Jen and Quirt, aka Squirt, had the first battle of this season. You'll see Chef and I give the so- called campers a little surprise on today's Total Drama Extreme!" Chris said in his usual skater dude voice.

Chapter 2: The Twisty, Crazy, Surprise

"Hello, campers," Chris said while entering the Mess Hall.

"We know the drill, you're going to explain the challenge to us and then we all get angry at you and then you'd laugh." Jen explained.

"Usually, I would, but this time, it's different." Chris replied, "This is not a normal season, we are making it a whole lot harder."

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"You guys are going to go all over the world searching for a goal, and before you interrupt, I'll explain. It's like a race, you'll do challenges that take to a country somewhere in the world and you have to accomplish tasks to get to the finish line, last team to make it to the end has to vote one of their teammates off the competition."

"Ummmmm, about the teams-," Squirt started but was interrupted.

"The first team will be the only team of three, Jemma, Maple, and Jen, the second team will a team of four, Samantha, Dream, Kora, and Zoe. The third team will also be a team of four, Quest, George, Patrick, and Harris. And the last team will be a team of four, Rahul, Paul, Brad, and Squrit." Explained Chris, "Think of names for your teams."

"Okay you all done, cause' I gotta' clean up soon!" screamed Chef.

"Jemma, Maple, Jen, what's your team name?" asked Chris.

"Since all of us are different, we call ourselves, The Difference." said Jemma.

"We're The Girl Gang," said Dream.

"We're The PARTY Dudes, however, Quest didn't agree with that." Exclaimed Patrick.

"And last but TOTALLY NOT LEAST, we're The WEIRDOS." Said Brad.

"You guys aren't weird, well except for Squirt." Said Jen.

Laughter broke out throughout the mess hall.

"So, for your first challenge-," Chris was interrupted.

"Wait, we have to do our first challenge right after you told us this crazy idea?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, and it wasn't my idea, it was CookieKid's idea (heh heh)," said Chris, "Now, as I was saying, your first challenge is to catch a plane to Los Angeles, California. At the airport look for a janitor in a green suit, when you find him he'll give you your next clue to the finish. Oh yeah, and each team gets 20,000 dollars for the whole season, and if you spend it on souvenirs and all those sissy stuff you will run out of money and be forced to join the team you hate most or leave the show for good."

Chris handed money to the teams and they all got taxis and headed for the airport.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" asked Jemma in a dumb sounding voice.

"Buy tickets to LA, CA." said Maple

"What else?" Jen said sarcastically to Jemma.

"Three tickets to Los Angeles," Maple said to the man at the ticket counter.

"Here you go" he said, "That'll be $962.25.

Maple handed him the money.

"Follow me to the waiting area." Said Jen.

"Go! Go! Go, guys, we have to win this challenge, or at least not lose it, and I'm determined we can win." Exclaimed Maple.

"You guys are so positive, UGH." Said Jen.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jemma.

"I see what ya' mean," said Jen, "The Weirdos are ahead by a little bit, they're already in the waiting room, but luckily, we're in a different waiting room."

"So, it all comes down to the person who's flight leaves first." Said Maple.

"Hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To the waiting room!" exclaimed Jen. So they ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until they got to the waiting room for their plane.

"The next flight to Los Angeles, California leaves in ten minutes. Please make your way to the entrance." An announcement stated.

"That's our plane." Said Patrick of The Party Dudes.

"Then let's go!" said at least one member of each team at the same time.

As they all raced to the plane, they noticed that all the teams were on the same team.

"What!" exclaimed Samantha who is part of The Girl Gang, "All of us are on the same plane!"

"We're dead!" exclaimed Jen of The Difference.

"Maybe not" said Maple, "No one is actually through the entrance and on the plane yet."

"So?" said Jemma sounding really dumb.

"So, we can be on the plane first, get seats near the front of the plane, disguise ourselves so they won't notice us, and then we can get off the plane first."

"Oh, okay then let's go!" exclaimed Jemma in the most positive voice you'll ever hear for a teenage girl.

So, they dashed off to the entrance, however, EVERY SINGLE TEAM NOTICED THEM!

"Dun Dun Dun!" Chris was making sound effects, "That's all the time we have for today, see ya' next time on Total Drama EXTREME!!!"


End file.
